RPlog:Dathomir Ambush Brief
---- Keline is standing atop the platform in the cneter of the room, the holoprojectors on but currently displaying no image, before she approaches the table and sets a small box on the table before opening it and removing a holocube from it. She slides the cube into the slot in the table which causes the hologrammatic image of a Imperial crst to appear in the air some feet above her head. She then flicks on the broadcast system before she turns to the seating and begins to speak. "Good day. This will provide you, the Task Force Inquisitor commanders, of the necessary details of the upcoming battle that all of us will be facing. All pertinent information will be provided to you at the end of the briefing." With datapad in hand, Liza is standing inobtrusively in a corner at the back of the room, remaining out of the way while she takes notes. She might not be able to fly, currently, but she does have her duties to attend to, one of which is to help keep Vextin in the loop when he's unable to attend meetings and the like, a task she takes as seriously as she does piloting. Dante stands near Liza in that unobtrusive corner of the room, datapad held in one hand while alternately studying the holoimage and the faces of the commanders and command staff scattered around the room. It was rare for meetings of this magnitude to happen as all the captains of each ship of the fleet and all the commanders from each of the corps. It was a rare sight to see, and only the Task Force commander could manage such a gathering. The XO of the force was already assembling the meeting, and a staff aide waves to the entry doors to either side of the room. Stormtroopers at the entry points to the room sound off, "Room is secure." Red lights over each of the doors turn to a shade of green, but dim indicating that anyone listening to the room from outside would be in pain-the sound and listening frequncies jammed in the worst way possible. Entering from the shadow in the room is Marshal Inrokana, with a large devious grin on his face and a sort of aura that meant something was up. Nodding to his XO he says, "Please, Captain. Inform our commanders why they are here." Keline turns her eyes to look at the Marshal as he enters, trying to refrain from smiling with amusement at his grin, before she turns to the assembled group while her hand touches the contact points on the holoprojector control board. The image changes to display the planet of Dathomir, but up above the four smaller projectors change their positions to display data about the planet, information about it's military prepardness, and als oa shot of a small depot there. "The New Republic will be laucnhing a raid at the Depot located here, at Dathomir. *Another press of the contact and the image of the depot is resized to give the attendents a clearer view. Liza looks up, slightly surprised. "They must be desperate if they're going to hit a depot all the way out there. Guess they're not thinking about how taxing it will most likely be for their resources." She gives a slightly amused snort before looking back at what she was doing, her fingers flying over the keys as she resumes note-taking. Without making a verbal comment, Dante merely arches one eyebrow then makes a slight nod of agreement. Refraining from making any remarks is something she's apparently working on, so instead she makes a note on her datapad then shifts her gaze back towards the image and listens quietly. Becoming large and at the forefront of the room Krieg looks to them all, making eye contact with each of his commanders, especially the ones he knew best that have flown with him, Dante and Liza. In a commanding voice, but filled with venom, "My Commanders, welcome. Some of you are thinking why are we just not acting on intel gathered at a remote location? I tell you now that the Empire is taking a beating, and it is time to bring the fracking fight back to the enemy. They have grown weak and complacent, and have not seen our true power challenge them. It has been long planned that the ISB would deliver the information to make crushing and morale destroying hits upon this rebel force, and that time has come." Turning to an aide the staff officer says in a neutral manner, "Dathomir has had the supplies removed long ago and empty containers lie there. The rebels have 2 nebulon B squadrons that plan to assault the depot, along with some of their elite fighter squadrons, Ghost and Falcon." Keline turns to the holoprojector control panel again, the image of Dathomir being removed, before being replaced by a still shot of the Nebulon B frigate along with lines of scrolling data beside them. Below that play recordings of the Ghost and Falcon squadrons in action, doubtless obtained from flight recordings. A few 'choice words' are muttered in Sarian before Liza catches herself, the pilot obviously confused and a bit more than a little peeved as a result. The Marshal's given a slight look before she looks at the holoprojection across the way, squinting some as she watches the images. "What are they hoping to achieve?" "If I may venture a supposition?" Dante asks as well, in a quiet spoken voice, "bait and switch. Word was leaked that there were supplies of sufficient importance to their movement at this location." She tilts her head slightly to indicate the image, "But in reality there's nothing there. So they'll swoop in, confident of their abilities - this confidence born from how they've fared in combat against us in the most recent encounters. Only we're waiting for them. Expecting them to arrive to take the bait. Sir's," she asks of the captain and the marshal, "are we going to vacate the territory prior to their arrival to make sure they take the bait in full, then move in, in a surrounding maneuver, and crush them into the atmosphere like so much compost?" This last bit is said with notable enthusiasm. Keline grins at Dante as she turns back to the console, tapping the buttons, before the image changes again. "Well, as it happens, there is something there. There is a CR90 in the system, which a flight of fighters to protect it, but of course this is not enough force to resist Nebulon B frigates. The system is small with few inhabitants..also, too little forces can rouse just as much suspicison as too much. We'll see how we choose to procede. Liza nods as she looks at the screen, comparing what is on her datapad to what Keline just said, making sure she got the information down right. "Yes. That's something I was about to comment on myself." Shrugging, she chuckles a bit before she murmurs, more than loud enough to be heard. "I am half torn between wanting to say how we shouldn't underestimate the rebels and saying how we're giving them too much credit." The staff officer speaks again. "I do not need to have to remind you that this briefing is highly executed an anyone talking outside of secure areas to their battle staffs will be executed. The nature of the rebel attack is seemingly one of bold confidence. There also were very precious materials being stored secretly at this station at the time of their recon work. It leads us to believe this is their version of training their forces as they secure supplies for a new offensive. These key elements, if destroyed, will bring a destructive and hard blow to their military." Krieg nods to the officer and looks again to those speaking. He hears what Dante says and nods to her but also catches a glimpse of Liza from the corner of his eye. "The enemy is building confidence through every successful raid. We are here to bring an abrupt end to this. As such, some of you may already note, there are some new captains here in our briefing." In fact, if anyone knew there were two new carrier commanders, a new I2SD Commander, another Interdictor captain and a staff representative of none other than the HIMS Malevolence. Now looking directly to Dante he says, "Commander, you and I will be along with Razor squadron aboard the CR90 already there, as part of a regular rotation. As the NR lead element enters system a shuttle will be entering the system, containing what the enemy will believe as me as part of my inspections. YOu and I along with two of your finest pilots will fly out to meet the shuttle and protect it as the rebels strike. When we have them all in a place where they can be trapped," Krieg slams his fist on the nearby projector. "The Interdictors jump in here, and here," he turns and points with passion and intensity as the blips come up, "The I2SDs will unjump here and here, above and below the force. This traps the force with only two routes out - deep space and Dathomir." He points and moves around as the image changes. "To secure the gap the HIMS Malevolence will be jumping in for a short period of time and stopping here, preventing any escapes. Forces that are shot down will be forced to crash on the planet." He looks back to the crowd now and says with eyes alit with fire, "The force will have to leave quickly as to not be struck by a counterattack, and also to interdict other raids. Forces will be left behind to fend for themselves if they crash on the planet, however, a backup mission is already slated for force recovery once we know the rebels will not hit the location with a larger force. Make no mistake people, the enemy will be crushed, and I will only allow /one/ CR90 of the enemy force, heavily damaged, to make its way back to enemy space to report their defeat." A slow, and somewhat fierce, grin forms on Dante's face for a moment in return to the outline that the Marshal presents. "Bait and switch indeed, then, Sir's," she says in that same low-pitched voice. She runs one hand through the short fuzz of hair that's growing on top of her head. "Those that crash then, of our forces and theirs, may end up engaging in a pitched hand to hand battle. What's the temperature of the politics for the locals, Sir's?" The attending ISB Agent remains off to the side, inobtrusive and silent as he listens to the briefing and comments from the others present, his hands clasped behind his back in a sort of formal rest posture. There's no real expression on Dorian's face, not yet, but he's definitely paying very close attention. Liza rolls her eyes at the sheer volume of information Krieg just gave, her fingers working overtime to key in his words while trying to absorb it all. She keeps quiet, letting those in charge speak. Makes it easier for them to do their job as well as makes it easier for her to do hers. Another staff aide steps up an points out, "I would like to add sir that there will be 2 carrier vessels that were there at the time of the first scan that will be re-entering the system as per the rotation we have of forces. The enemy will not suspect anything out of the ordinary as the carriers stay back and unload their fighters, the main forces surrounding the enemy." Nodding Krieg turns to the man and then back to the rest of the commanders, "This information will be provided to all forces during the battle, and you are all advised to make ready for combat. The Task Force is to be summuned together just prior to the mission." He looks everyone down and says after a longer pause, "This is the fight we have been waiting for. This is our fight, on our terms. Mistakes leading to failure are not an option." Although Dorian remains silent, his eyebrows briefly arch and he casts his gaze down to his boots, lips drawn back in a thin line. He doesn't seem to think it worth commenting on aloud, though, and has soon lifted his head again. Keline speaks up as the marshal falls silent. "Each of the particular parts you will play in the upcoming battle will be uploaded to your private terminals. As you've already heard *her eyes slide to the aide who mentioned the penalty of death before looking back toward the group at large*..will be only be shown to those on the approval list which will be provided to you. Liza nods as she looks up, regarding Krieg a bit with a slightly blank look upon her face. She's heard that before - 'failure's not an option' - and it's a phrase that causes chills to run up her spine still. Dante and Keline are watched, then, as is Dorian, the pilot trying to get some form of..something from them, perhaps reassurance. On Dante's part, she quietly, silently, repeats the words, 'We will not forget - we will not fail you' at the memory of every pilot that she's known, personally, to have been lost since she joined this task force. Her expression is grim and determined at the same time, eyes moving slightly as she studies the display image. Shifting again to make a visual sweep of the room and the expressions and body language of those officers and staff present. The data and the battle plan, neatly mapped out, provides exactly the resources they need to achieve the mission objective. Knowing that no battle plan ever survives the first engagement with the enemy will only inspire their leaders to have at least one fall back plan, with many menu options. "It is worth noting," the ISB Agent says, half-turning in place to regard the assembled officials, "that the rebels are incredibly resourceful, and adept at thinking fast on their feet. You will encounter unanticipated scenarios. Think faster than they do." Dorian inclines his head towards Krieg, though he doesn't look at him. "It would be inadvisable to speak too much of this mission prior to its formal start. When briefing cleared personnel, be absolutely certain that you're in secure locations. As they say, loose lips sink ships." His own lips twitch upwards into a grin, but it's brief. He looks to Krieg and inclines his head to put a period on his additions. Looking to them all one last time Krieg says, "I am proud to serve with each and every last one of you. Good hunting." His last remarks are short as he wasn't one for longers speeches, not to mention the fact all the time that would be required to quietly scramble the effort. However, he knew they all could handle it and lest the guards prepare to unseal the room. Stepping back he nods to Keline to take command of the room, then lets the commanders depart at their leisure. For his part, Agent Navtilos does not depart. Rather, Dorian takes a few steps to come up alongside Krieg, glancing after those who depart as he quiets his voice. "Has Mister Mandor had opportunity to see you yet today, Marshall?" he asks lightly, glancing to Krieg with a questioning arch of a brow. Dante casts a sidelong glance around the room then towards Liza and comments, en sotto voice, "Kick asses, take names, carve in some new notches and put up some new kill marks on our wings. All things considered, this is my kind of dance." Watching the commanders depart Krieg says in a lower voice, not turning to see Dorian but fully aware that he was there. His response was simple as there were others still around listening. "no." Liza nods to Dante. "As always. Makes me hope that I can get back into the cockpit before this all goes down." That gets her to smile ruefully before she slips out of the room, sparing everyone here one last look before departing. Dorian simply nods in response, drawing a datapad from one of the pouches on his belt and offering it to Krieg. He keeps his voice low, but not so low that it couldn't be overheard - apparently, it isn't /that/ private a matter, in his opinion. "Last evening, I was able to decrypt the datapad recovered from the pilot of our orphaned TIE. This is a transcription of the holorecording, as well as a copy of it for your own viewing, at your leisure." Taking the datapad and now turning to Dorian he nods to the man, putting the datapad away for now to read it shortly after everyone was gone. "Thank you agent Navtilos, I will review this as soon as I can get back to my office." The statement he knew was more for when he could get back as his attention was always in several places at once, though he loved every minute of it; his commanders, men and women were all top of the line, fighting as a group and not just for one man, but for all of them. Dante is one of the last to file out of the room, waiting to speak with one of the other command officers and trailing out after the Marshal and Agent. Dorian inclines his head, offering Krieg a quick smile. "Always glad to be of assistance," he replies, sketching a quick half-bow before turning to make his way towards the door.